Natsu claus and the Natsu gift
by beatress
Summary: Lucy never knew Christmas was the time for confessions and proposals until he did. NaLu... (For NaLu Christmas week on dA. I couldn't come up with a better title and summary but I hope you'll like the story)


**A/n: This is for the NaLu Christmas week on dA. I'm really sorry I cannot post for the all days but I'm doing this for the entire week. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Summary: Lucy never knew Christmas was the time for confessions and proposals until he did.**

* * *

**Natsu Claus and the Natsu gift**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia has never been a heavy sleeper. Despite the tiredness she felt and the events of the day that left her a little more than disappointed, she sat on her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not long after she dozed off on her bed while wrapping her gift for her boyfriend, at the sound of a small 'thud' that came from outside her bedroom. She wrapped her covers around her body clad in pink pajamas while her feet took her out of her room to check on whatever it was that made the noise. Her deep brown eyes, though curious, seemed to hold an untold sadness. Anyone whose known her well enough could tell she was stressed.

Why would she not be? Her love of the life, Natsu Dragneel, was going away on a tournament match. Not that she is against him being a soccer player; he in fact might be the best and the toughest player she's ever known. Besides, he was such a sweet idiot who loved her loads, so much that she needn't be so watchful about him except for while he's eating that is (It might not seem so but the captain of the Magnolia soccer team ate like a pig). The sad thing about the tournament is it is scheduled two days after Christmas and he'd have to leave early tomorrow morning. That only meant one thing: she had no chance of spending Christmas with the pink haired guy no matter what- the thought itself brought down her spirits. To top that, she hadn't been spending too much of time with him lately, because of practice and this whole buy-a-gift-for-your-girlfriend thing may have slipped out of his mind; the result being her spending a lonely Christmas Eve.

So, Lucy walked downstairs to her living room with her covers dangling behind her and sweeping the floor, now fully awake but disinterested in what was happening. Upon reaching, she looked from left to right to find no sign of life and sighed.

"_So, it's not like he's going to give me a surprise,"_ she frowned. She needs to get serious and sometimes, at least pretend to be angry with him for such things. But whenever she sees his smile, she just melts and smiles along with him. He's just so adorable.

It was at this time that Lucy gave up all hope that the moron of her boyfriend had completely forgotten that it was Christmas tomorrow and doubted if she was ever going to receive a greeting in his voice. She was proved wrong though. She was glad she was.

The moment her feet retreated from the bright Christmas tree in the room, they stumbled upon a small something which she noticed to be a small box that hit the wall due to impact. She went to the wall and bent down to pick up the box. The cold air from outside her apartment blew in from the wind, forcing her to close it. She looked at the clumsy wrapping of the box as she leant her back against the wall and immediately, a smile spread across this face. To assure her suspicion, the tag on the box made it clear: It was from him, after all.

"_To the kindest person I've ever known- Natsu" _it read. Lucy hurried to open it after letting out a gasp. '_So, the moron hasn't forgotten it'_

Removing the gift wrapper, she found a small pink box (Pink was her favourite colour and so was his hair). She opened the box which revealed a small platinum ring with a pink diamond. It also had a small tag on it that asked: _**Will you marry me?**_

Lucy fell on her knees. Tears trickled down her cheeks: tears due to happiness.

'_That idiot!'_ She muttered through the grin that spread across her face. She didn't want this to turn out to be dream. But to say it was reality, she doubted the man would propose to her so silently. The time when he confessed to her for the first time was when he won a soccer tournament and he announced to the world that he loved her with all his heart and wanted her to go out with him. He even added that he was doing this because he promised himself that if he won the tournament, he'd ask her out then and there and if he doesn't, he'll never. She was glad he did win but to answer him in front of so many people, she was beet red and could barely utter a word. All she did was run to him and knock him unconscious. Later she answered him with a kiss in the hospital. He sure does things his own way and most unexpectedly. She didn't expect such a silent proposal. Better something than nothing. It took him long enough- they had been dating for seven years. Everyone in their friends who started late got hooked before them; even Gray and Juvia got married last month. Probably it was during their wedding that he realised, it was time. But to be not present when he was literally proposing to her was disappointing. If only she could answer him right now by hugging him and kissing him all over, telling him how much she waited for this day. Alas, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Or was it?

_DUK DUK DUK_

Her ears perked at the sound. There was still something in the room, something that wasn't in her sight. She scanned through the room but still found no life signs.

"Hello anyone there?" she heard a muffled voice followed by the shuffling. She could've sworn she has heard the voice somewhere before. But where? Where? That's it!

"Natsu! Is that you?!" Lucy screamed, not finding this game of hide and seek funny.

"Lucy? Where am I? What am I doing in this box kind of thingy? Get me out!" he asked. She searched for the shuffling noise and reached the chimney from where the sound was the loudest. She found it blocked with a large box. She assumed Natsu was inside and took a pair of scissors from the table.

"Natsu, now don't move and lean as back as possible. I'll get you out," she said. She carefully cut out the lower part, creating an entrance for her boyfriend stuck inside to come out. He did and let a sigh in relief while his contemporary companion pulled the remaining box out.

"Phew! I'm finally safe. I wonder how I got there. I was returning home after slipping your gift into your house when someone attacked me from behind and everything went black." He said.

"What? You slipped the gift into my apartment?" the twenty five year old cocked her eyebrow at the guy who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wait, you didn't see it right? I'd better give it to you next ti-" He was cut off by a hug from his girlfriend.

"What are you saying? Christmas couldn't have been better than this. I love this. I'd love to marry you Natsu. And I love you," she said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"So you agree? That's great! Let's tell everyone. No, I'll announce it once I win the tournament," he said, grinning like mad.

"And you won't if you lose," she pouted saying those words. She still remembered his proposal after so many years.

"Nope," he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her ever so close. "I'd announce it even if I lose. I can't be happier than this for I could remember"

He kissed her and she returned the kiss. He laughed while she smiled with him.

"Love you Natsu and Merry Christmas," she said. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the embrace just before he could leave.

"Merry Christmas to you too and love you Luce." He said, smiling in her hair.

"It had been my best Christmas with Natsu claus giving me a gift and my Santa giving me Natsu as a gift," she giggled at the words that she came up with. He rolled his eyes while smiling back.

"Yeah sure, but I would still want to know who attacked me so I could beat them to pulp," he said, determination burning in his eyes.

"You sure? I can assure you that you'd want to take back your words," she laughed, leaving a confused Natsu.

~0~

"ne Erza? I still would want to know why we kidnapped Natsu," the black haired guy asked his red haired companion. "Seriously, why do I have to wake up so early just so I could throw him down Lucy's chimney?"

"You'll understand soon Gray. Let's go back to our homes. Our families might be waiting for us, Merry Christmas Gray. Wish Juvia for me too" she said, shaking her hands with his.

"Merry Christmas, Erza. Same for Jellal," he wished, still oblivious to the facts.

He might not have understood it then. But he understood the entire story two weeks after when Magnolia soccer team registered one more victory in their league and their captain kept his promise. He announced that he had proposed to Lucy, his girlfriend on Christmas eve. The couple tied the knot a month later on Valentine's day in a grand wedding ceremony when whole of Fiore held toast for the couple. _So that's why Erza made him toss his frenemy down his friend's chimney… No wonder now…. Erza joined Mira's league…_

* * *

**A/n: Somehow I like the idea of Erza being the matchmaker. Okay, guys, this is like an entry for the NaLu Christmas week on dA. I'm not available on the following days so I'm making an early post. I hope I got things right. If not, let me know. I'll correct them and post the revised version when I get back. **

**What do you think about this story? Was it good? Bad? Am I getting better? Why not leave a review to express your opinion? I'd love to hear out your opinions or suggestions. You can even pm me if you want. **

**Thanks for reading! Have a good day! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!(In Advance)**

**Beatress**

* * *

**Upcoming events**

**FT couple week challenge in 2014: I'd like to select 7 couples and post a story for each (7 pairings: 7 stories: 7 days) in January. But I'm confused as to what couple I should start with. Why not you guys tell me? You can vote in the poll and let me know with what couple I should start. I'd go by the majority then. **


End file.
